Hiraeth
by GloriousFandoms
Summary: Perhaps getting blackout drunk with her friends wasn't the greatest idea. However, in her defense, no one would've expected waking up in the hell hole called Gotham.
1. The Morning After

_Mothers be aware _

_That your daughter's to prepare_

_They get ready to leave their lair_

_Rachael does her hair_

_Trish is wondering what to wear_

_It's Friday_

Sam cracked her eyes open, groaning at the sudden bright light hitting her eyes. She winced as the song repeated the chorus over and over again. Why was it so fucking loud?

Sluggishly and blindly she swiped her hand around, a small groan escaping her lips once she finally reached the source of the noise, her phone. She brought the phone close to her face, not bothering to figure out the blurry strand of random numbers before answering it.

"Hello?" Sam asked, her voice slurring slightly. She could feel her eyes growing heavy causing her to shake her head to attempt to stay awake. The harsh movement caused her to wince, a slight feeling of nausea starting to peak again.

"Is this Miss Williams?" The voice belonged to a man she didn't recognize. At least, not that she could remember right now and with a voice that deep it should've been memorable.

"Uh yes. I'm sorry, I don't have your contact register on my phone. Who is this?" She rubbed her eyes before resting her head back on the pillows. A soft moan catching her attention. Quickly she glanced to the side to see her friend Marley was still out cold. God, what happened last night?

The man on the phone let out a polite laugh, "It's fine Miss Williams. This is Jeremiah Arkham, and I just wanted to let you know that we had come to the decision to accept your job offer."

Did she interview with a Jeremiah yesterday? Fuck, was that his name? Some HP Lovecraft guy?

"Oh really? So quickly?" It was too early to ask for clarification, she just wants to sleep the headache away.

"Ah yes," his voice perking up, "you were the best applicant Miss Williams by far. Would you be open on coming on Monday morning at 10 for a briefing session and then officially starting the next day?"

"Uh yeah, that would be fine."

"I look forward to working with you Miss Williams. I'm sure you will fit right in."

"As do I," Sam said, her voice becoming more slurred from drowsiness as she hung up.

She didn't even remember falling back to sleep.

* * *

The throbbing in her head forced her awake. Sam stared at the ceiling, the hangover regret washing over her. She glanced at Marley, whose arms were locked around her waist and face resting against her shoulder.

"Mar," she whispered as she lightly shoved her sleeping friend, "get off."

Her friend let out a small moan before flipping over, freeing Sam from her grasp.

Sam rubbed her face as she thought back to the vivid dream she just had. Jeremiah Arkham, she gotta stop reading HP Lovecraft before drinking.

She stumbled out of her room to quickly wash her face and teeth, the disgusting groggy feeling that seemed to be glued on her slowly going away. Despite that, every movement she made caused a slight searing pain in her frontal lobes.

As she glanced at the haggard version of herself in the mirror, she made a promise to never drink. God, she looked like death. Whose idea was it go have a shot-off?

She headed back to her room, her drunken stumbling slowly disappearing with each step she took. Sam put on her glasses and grabbed her phone off her bedside table. The sudden shift of her vision caused her to close her eyes, the headache only increased. After several deliberate blinks, she took in her surroundings. Surprisingly, her room wasn't as much as a mess as it usually was and definitely wasn't as bad as it could've been considering she barely has any memories from last night. Clothes littered the floor, yet it seemed only Marley was unable to put on any pajamas, just staying in her underwear. Miraculously, blackout Sam managed to put on a shirt and shorts. She glanced down to see the tag of her shirt. Well, blackout Sam managed to put on her shorts properly at least.

She left the room, allowing Marley to continue to sleep in her bed, and took off her shirt to properly wear it. The smell of eggs greeted her nose as she made her way into the living room.

"Someone's up early Marky Mark," she yawned out, leaning against the breakfast bar before settling on the barstool. Marcus glanced at her, his dark bangs under his eyes making him look gaunt. "You look like shit," he said bluntly.

Sam rolled her eyes, "G'morning to you too." Sam stretched her back, before glancing at her phone. 11 am, her phone screen read. Far too early for this.

"How long have you been up Marcus" Sam asked as she leaned forward, resting her head on her arm. Marcus gave her a tired look. His dark short curly hair was laying limp on his face. Someone took a shower it seemed.

"Well...give or take a couple of hours," his voice was hoarse. He pointed his spatula at the couch, "Dumbass over there woke me up with his snoring. I'm surprised you all managed to sleep through it."

Sam glanced towards the couch, letting out a snort when she saw Adrian passed out drooling on the sofa.

"I'm sensing someone is going to have a worse morning than us," she mused. Marcus merely hummed in agreement before turning his attention back to the stove.

"If you want food, you are going to deal with scrambled eggs."

"Sounds delish Marc." Sam glanced over the living room, taking a deep breath to be greeted with the smell of febreeze. Leaning backward, her eyes spot two filled garbage back next to the door. The living room and kitchen looked pretty much spotless. Any trace that an out of control kickback happened was gone. The only evidence were the dark stains that littered the navy blue couch and the circular polka-dotted carpet that laid beneath the coffee table. Sam narrowed her eyes at the couch. Was that couch always blue and wasn't the carpet just a solid red? She rubbed her forehead as if it could erase those ludicrous thoughts from her head. She really was unobservant.

"Marc...did you clean everything up?"

Marcus shrugged, "It was filthy. When the oaf wakes up, he can take it out."

Sam hummed in agreement, tapping her fingers against the marbled counter. "Did you make it to bed?"

He nodded his head, "Apparently so. Better than Wes who I found sleeping on the toilet seat."

"Poor fucker." Sam rubbed her neck. He was definitely feeling that when he wakes up.

"Idiots," he scoffed, handing her a plate of scrambled eggs.

"You joined too," she pointed out as she walked into the kitchen to grab a fork and salt.

"Stupidly is contagious."

Marcus sat down next to her, a bottle of ketchup in his hand as he poured the sauce onto his eggs. Sam slid the salt towards him after she used it and shoveled into her food.

"Oh, I'm sure you had fun."

"Tell that to my hangover."

"The price of having fun in a decaying body."

Marcus smirked slightly, "Touche."

They fell into a comfortable silence, turning their focus onto the food. Sam had to admit, Marcus was a damn good chef and these eggs were the greatest thing she had in years. Or perhaps that was just the hangover talking. Her eyes glanced towards the fridge, her parched throat seemed to burn at the mere glance.

"Want something to drink?" Sam asked as she walked towards the cabinet near the fridge.

"OJ." Marcus's voice was soft causing her to glance back at her friend to see him wincing as he rubbed the temple of his head.

She grabbed two mugs. "Tylenol?"

"I'll get it."

Sam nodded her head as she placed the two mugs on the kitchen island and opened the fridge. She let out a whistle. They really drank through everything. What a helluva night.

And no one got alcohol poisoning. A success night if she could say so herself.

She grabbed the jug of orange juice and slammed the fridge shut with her hip. Before she went to go turn around back to the island, a calendar caught her eyes.

The calendar overall was rather unremarkable, just a simple puppy theme. The fact that there was a calendar in the first place was odd. The fact that her handwriting was scribbled on the different days was even weirder.

"Is everything good?" Marcus's voice caught her attention.

"Uh, yeah," she said slowly as she started to pour the juice into the mugs, "When did we get a calendar?"

Marcus paused, his hands right about to twist open the pill lid. "Calendar?"

Sam nodded her head towards the fridge. Marcus's eyes following her direction..she watched as his face crinkled in confusion.

"Probably something we did while blackout."

Sam merely shrugged, a small frown resting on her face. Why did she get blackout drunk? What an idiotic decision.

She slid the mug towards Marcus while he rested two Tylenol pills out for her.

It truly was one of those days.

She raised her mug to him and grabbed the pills. "Cheers." Her voice was dry, a small smile replacing her frown.

Marcus raised his mug to her as they both popped the pills in followed by their drink.

Sam let out a loud cough. God she hated swallowing pills in the morning.

"Can you two fucks be any louder?" A loud slurred voice spoke up. They glanced towards the couch to see Adrian's head raised up, his eyes glaring at them.

"Rich coming from you," Marcus replied, rolling his eyes.

Adrian flipped him off as he let out a loud yawn.

"You look horrendous," Sam noted as she took in his disastrous bedhead and almost sickly appearance.

He snorted, "Funny. That's the exact thing I say when I look into a mirror." He pulled himself up from the couch. "Fuck, everything is in pain." He glanced towards the kitchen. "You fucking made food and didn't save anything for me?"

"Should've woke up earlier." Marcus shrugged as he grabbed the empty plates and placed them in the sink.

"You guys fucking suck." Adrian grabbed the TV remote, clicking the power button as he started to make his way out of the living room. He paused, pressing the power button again and again and again. Sam glanced at him when a loud curse escaped his lips.

"Who broke the TV?"

Sam and Marcus exchanged glances. "Probably the idiot holding the remote," Sam replied back.

"Oh fuck off," he grumbled as he tossed the remote on the couch before leaving.

It was only a couple moments later they heard the shower turned on. Sam sniffed her hair, her nose wrinkling at the scent of booze and pot.

Her mind flashed back to last night. Adrian and Weston nearly hotboxing the entire apartment before Marley and herself drunkenly yelled at them to go near a window.

God, she needs a shower.

"Think he's still crossfaded?" Marcus asked, fiddling with the remote. The TV still didn't turn on.

"Considering the two dumbfucks nearly hotbox the apartment. I would say yeah." Sam made her way to the couch, leaning on the side watching Marcus as he continued to mess with the remote.

"Still not working?"

Marcus shook his head, shaking the remote harshly.

"Try batteries then unplugging the TV." Sam silently yawned. Marcus threw an unimpressive look before deciding to listen to her.

Batteries out, batteries shook, batteries back in and yet nothing. Sam got up and headed towards the TV. If she truly spent all that money of this fucking tv only for it to shit out after a year she was going to be pissed. Quickly she yanked out the cable before plugging it back in.

"Fixed it," Marcus said triumphantly only for a disappointed groan to escape his lips a few moments later.

Sam glanced at the TV, her eye twitching slightly. "Fixed it huh?" she muttered under her breath. The TV was indeed on, a minor success, the light black screen was proof enough. If only the one function this thing had was working, everything would be great.

"Is the guide button working?"

Marcus shook his head, tossing the remote onto the chair closest to him.

"Well fuck, google it or something," Sam pushed up her glasses, "Imma go make sure the children aren't dead."

Marcus merely gave her a thumbs-up as he went on his phone. The last thing Sam noticed was a growing frown appearing on his face. She shook her head, he will deal with it.

Sam walked down the hallway, making her way to the far left room. Softly she tapped on the door. "Weston, you dead?"

Silence.

She tapped again, leaning her ear against the door allowing her to barely catch a low moan.

Slowly she opened the door causing the door to make a loud creak. Sam popped her head inside Weston's room only to be greeted to the sight of Weston's head inside a garbage bag.

"Still getting it out of your system?"

Weston lifted his head, barely giving her a nod before gagging.

"Ya need any water?"

The only response she got was the sound of vomiting. Sam couldn't help but wince at the sight before her as she quickly backed out of the room.

"Oi Marcus, Wes needs some liquids asap!" she shouted as she made her way to her bedroom.

When she opened the door, she was greeted to a far better sight. While Marley was obviously hungover, she seemed to be fairing far better than Weston.

"Morning Sunshine, you look far more alive than I was expecting." Sam grinned at her.

"Why am I in your bed?" she muttered softly, her hands covering her eyes.

Sam shrugged, "Because I make a great body pillow?"

Marley scoffed, weakly throwing one of the pillows in Sam's general direction. "Bullshit, it felt like hugging a skeleton you boney ass."

"Be careful Mar, I might jab you with my elbow."

"I don't doubt it," Marley propped herself up, "Whose up?"

"Everyone, though Weston is well-" Sam paused, giving Marley a sheepish look, "Weston looks more dead than alive at the moment, but at last."

Marley slowly moved out of the bed, "Poor guy." She glanced at the bedroom door. "Is one of the bathrooms open?"

"Mmhm. Adrian is using one and I was planning on taking a shower, but I guess I can allow you to go first."

Marley rolled her eyes, "Oh how generous you are. I'll be quick."

Sam lazily watched her friend humble out the room, a large bruise covering a good portion of the back leg. It must be nice to look so put together while hungover.

A sigh escaped her lips, the fact she lost her shower time finally dawning on her.

Two loud police sirens followed by several ambulances' sirens caused her to wince, the pounding in her head coming back. Why couldn't someone get stabbed later in the day, preferably when she wasn't hungover.

Sam walked to the window, moving the curtains' back with her fingers only to have her mouth drop open.

"What the absolute fuck?"

The city outside her apartment was not New York City. Sam could be unobservant at times, but she wasn't that dumb. Tall buildings greeted her, which wasn't out of the usual for New York City, but she knew for a fact that tall easily gothic-esque buildings were not in her neighborhood yesterday morning. The street below her was even different. Instead of the usual clean cement sidewalks, these were a grimy grey with graffiti residue over them. Trash Cans were toppled over and... was that a pool of dried blood on the street? Before she could lean forward to get a better look, two more police cars zoomed on by. Their blaring sirens echoing against the walls of the surrounding buildings. Her eyes followed the direction the police were heading towards.

Why were they in such a-

A loud boom went off, nearly causing Sam to tumble backward. All of the sudden her eyes were greeted to a fiery explosion from the distance.

Slowly she closed the curtain and rushed out of the room. A mantra of swears were racing through her mind as she headed towards the living room.

She was greeted to the sight of Marcus and Weston on the couch. Her eyes flickered between her friends, who sat there like statues, to the TV.

For a second, Sam believed that she just imagined it. Why else wouldn't they be reacting to something akin to a bomb (holy shit what if it was a bomb) going off near their apartment?

Expect that belief did not stay long as the remainder of her friends rushed into the living room. Everyone's eyes were wide in confusion.

"What in the absolute fuck was that?" Adrian spoke up first, his hair drenched, a towel being the only thing protecting everyone's eyes from a sight that they would never be able to unseen.

"There was uh," Sam rapidly pointed to one of the windows, "an explosion?"

Marley's eyes went from Sam's to the window then back to Sam's. "An explosion," she echoed back.

Sam slowly nodded before glancing back at Marcus and Weston. "What is with you guys. Didn't you fucks hear that."

The TV was turned up.

"Gotham was shaken up this morning with another bombing-" a female news anchor voice ranged out. However, her voice seemed to fade away as the word Gotham repeated itself in Sam's mind.

"You're watching the Dark Knight?" Adrian scoffed.

Wordlessly Marcus switched the channels, each one with a different news anchor reporting on the same explosion they all just heard. Some spoke of a breakout at Arkham Asylum, one mentioning a batman.

Sam walked closer to the TV. Her eyes glancing at the channel name, GNWS, she looked a bit lower as she glimpsed at the news highlights at the bottom.

"What the fuck happened last night?" The words left her mouth faster than she could think.

God, she needed a drink.

* * *

**Was this story idea a combination of watching the new Harley Quinn film, watching the new Harley Quinn animated show, seeing the new 'preview' of RPat Batman, and being up at 12 am under 3 hours of sleep? Yes. I got inspired and had to write this, which means I am going to end up changing the title (probably). Thankfully I do have a couple of ideas for several chapters, so I will get to writing them in time. Let me know what yall think! Until then!**


	2. Same yet Different

The room remained silent as all of them stared at the TV. Sam started pacing back and forth, before glancing out the window once again.

Still no New York.

"Seriously, what the fuck happened last night?" She threw her hands in the air, "Cuz this...this is just fucking bullshit."

"C'mon guys, this is just some elaborate prank. Some punk whatever tv shit," Weston spoke up, before wincing.

"The fucking neighborhood is gone. Fucking New York City is gone." Sam pointed at the window. She unlocked her phone and glanced at the weather. She turned her screen towards the rest of her friends showing them how Gotham is a humid 50 degrees right now. How could some shitty network tv show pull off changing an entire skyline in addition to a whole fucking cable network and weather app?

Adrian and Marley rushed to the window as Sam made her way to the open chair left of the couch. This can't be happening, it literally can't be because it is fucking impossible.

"This is somehow your fault." Adrian pointed at Sam causing her to glare at him.

"Adrian now's not the time," Marley snapped at him. Her brown skin paling slightly, appearing like she was about to throw up any moment.

"Yeah shut the fuck up Adrian."

Before he could say anything, Marcus clapped his hands which silenced the bickering.

"How bout all of you shut the fuck up yeah?" He rubbed the temples of his head. "Obviously something happened between us drinking last night, blacking out, then waking up. Bitching and blaming others isn't exactly productive right now."

Sam raised her hands in surrender while Adrian muttered incoherently under his breath.

"Sam does have a point," Marley pointed out, "What the fuck happened last night?"

"Well okay," Marcus sighed as he turned off the TV, "Last thing you all remember."

The room grew silent.

Marcus sighed loudly, "I'll start I guess. Weston handed me two shots."

Sam frowned, trying to dig up any bits of clear memory. "Uh...the last blur I had was telling people to drink water and eat bread to avoid blacking out. Turned out well it seems."

"Laying on the couch next to a trash can," Marley said, her eyebrows furrowing close together.

"Smoking by the window with Wes." Sam's eyes turned toward Adrian.

"Uh," Sam turned her attention towards Weston, "Fuck, my third shot of vodka?"

Sam sighed and clapped her hands together, "Great, still no answers on how we ended up in a fucking city that has a vigilante that is a billionaire furry who is one of the poster children for severe childhood trauma."

"Well by some means we ended up in Gotham," Weston said, his voice laced in exasperation, "hate to be that guy but there's isn't much we can do to change that." He paused, "for right now at least. But hey, we still got our apartment. It seems everything is the same, but only kinda different."

Marley, Adrian, and Marcus broke out in discussion over the fact they were in Gotham (with few fucks being shouted as well as dead, Joker, and terrorism) while Weston laid his head back on the pillow. Sam watched them for a moment before mulling over Weston's words. Her eyes glanced at the blue couch-not the tan couch but the blue couch-and then the calendar. She got up and made her way to the fridge. "Who remembers that couch being tan?" She questioned loudly, catching her friends' attention.

"What?" Adrian asked.

Sam glanced back at them, calendar in her hand as she gestured at the couch, "the couch. Do any of you remember it being tan?"

She watched them as they thought in silence, her foot tapping on the hardware being the only source of noise in the room.

She watched as Adrian's eyes widened as he did a double-take.

"How-" Adrian started before being cut off my Marley.

"Where did you get a calendar?"

Sam nodded her head towards Weston. "Mr. Crossfaded was right." Sam used her finger to gesture a large circle around the apartment, "Same." She pointed to the couch, calendar, and the windows. "And different."

Marley raised her hands allowing Sam to toss her the calendar.

"Okay, two minor differences and one is well...Gotham. Why the couch and the calendar then?" Marcus questioned.

Sam shrugged, "I never said there wasn't more." Her voice trailed off, eyes widening as the words left her mouth. "Oh shit."

It was like the world froze. Sam watched as everyone's' appearances mimicked a deer in the headlights look. Suddenly, as if in fast motion, Marley and Marcus went on their phones. Weston merely let out a tired moan as he laid on the couch while Adrian glanced down at his towel.

"Oi, if you're going to double check your dick, spare us the horror and do it in your room," Sam shouted as she made her way to her room to find her laptop.

"Oh fuck you Sam." She heard Adrian shout at her causing her to smile slightly.

Thankfully, her laptop was where she last left it. Hopefully, she would still be able to get on it. She grabbed her computer and started to head back to the rest of the group before entering Weston's room. After glancing over the rather barren room, she spotted his laptop and phone.

Sam made her way back to the living room, balancing two laptops plus one cell phone, to be greeted with a mostly clothes Adrian with a laptop along with Marley and Marcus scrolling through their phones before switching to their laptops.

"Wes, wake up." She tossed his phone at him before placing his laptop on his stomach.

Weston let out a loud sigh before pushing himself up.

Despite this most likely being the worst morning imaginable, Sam was glad to have a couple of small graces. The first one was her password was still the same. The second was her CV was still the same. She didn't work her ass off during her bachelor's to get into Yale for her doctorate just to lose it due to some bullshit she doesn't even remember. However, it seemed her clinical internship changed from Bellevue to Gotham University Hospital. Sam felt her eye starting to twitch again.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her laptop and checked her contacts on her phone. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she passed familiar names of her friends back in California as well as the names of her family members. A quick look through her photo gallery eased her worries further as the faces of her family stayed the same.

"Majority appears to check out over here," Sam announced to the silent room, "Just one thing from the past decade from what I can tell at a glance."

"What changed?" Marcus asked, his words coming out slowly as he switched between his laptop and phone.

"Uh, my clinical internship. Bellevue to Gotham University Hospital. Still in the forensic section though."

Sam watched as her friends' paused at what they were doing.

"Gotham University?" Marley mused aloud.

Sam nodded her head as she glanced at each over their faces, taking in their facial expression to see how their faces lit up in recognition. "I'm going to go on a limb and guess that was a similar change for y'all as well."

She watched as her words were greeted with multiple head nods.

Sam propped her legs on the coffee table. "Okay, so what the hell does this mean?"

"Two hypotheses," Marley said as she closed her laptop, "One, we ended up in an alternate universe. Two, we ended up in a different multiverse and the universe had to change to accommodate us."

Sam narrowed her eyes and she mulled over Marley's words as if it was a complicated math problem. She opened her mouth, "But-"

"I don't think that's how alternate universes work," Weston said, cutting Sam off. Sam snapped her fingers, nodding her head in agreement.

Marley let out a scoffed then shrugged, "Well then, any bright ideas then?"

"Again...Does it really matter? Our memories from last night are fucked. I say we just gotta deal with what we've been dealt with cuz in case you forget, we are in fucking Gotham. I think we have bigger problems to deal with before even touching the hows and whys."

"Our memories are fucked," Sam agreed, glancing at her phone, "But, if anything weird happened here then someone must've reported on it."

"That is a point," Adrian admitted, sitting on one of the stools by the breakfast bar, "But this is Gotham. Weird shit is the norm."

Sam couldn't help but remember Danny Devito playing the Penguin and slowly nodded her head in agreement. Weird shit indeed.

"Well," Marcus cleared his throat, "If it is any consolation, there was a several hours long blackout following a quote on quote 'fireworks'. Which could be anything considering this is a universe with Superman."

Sam felt a surge of frustration growing within her. How could everything get so fucked so quickly? "Adrian?" her voice came out weak and tired. God, it feels like she aged a decade in the past hour. "Please tell me you know a good amount of DC Comics."

The face that he made did not bring any relief to Sam's worries. He shook his head, "I'm more of a Marvel guy. I know mostly the basics and then the movies."

Sam threw her hands in the air, "Well, this is a nightmare yeah?"

A sparse mutter of agreements greeted her ears. She was way too hungover to deal with any of this disaster of a Saturday.

"Well, let's look on the bright side," Marley said softly, "We ended up here together, we still have our apartment, we still have our lives with a couple of minor changes that we know of." Marley pointed at Marcus, "You still have your public policy masters right?"

Marcus shrugged and nodded.

"Wes and Adrian, you still have your law degrees yeah?" Sam watched as her two friends slowly nod, their eyes barely open.

"I'm still in my med program which is a fucking relief because that MCAT was a fucking bitch."

Sam nearly flinched back when Marley pointed her finger at her, "And Sam. You still got your Ph.D. from Yale. Fucking Yale. Plus you just got a job here."

Sam blinked in confusion. A job? When the fuck did she get a job?

"Wait what?" Sam raised her eyebrows, "You had me for a while, but the whole reason we got drunk was because of my interview being a shitshow."

Sam ignored the snort from Marcus as well as his muttered of "pessimistic moron."

This time Marley was the one frowning, the hopeful smile was not a confused frown. "But, didn't you accept a job this morning?"

She blinked. Then she blinked again. What the hell was she talking abo-Oh.

"Wait so that wasn't a dream?" Sam quickly unlocked her phone and checked her previous calls. A pit of dread dropped in her stomach as she glanced at the unknown number that she had barely register she picked up.

"Uh Adrian, does the name Jeremiah Arkham mean anything to you?"

The dread grew more and more as she waited for his response.

"Uh, the head of Arkham Asylum I think."

Sam waited a beat.

"Any other Jeremiah Arkham's. Maybe one from Arkham, Massachusetts?"

She chewed on her lip, drawing blood when she watched Adrian shake his head. "We didn't find ourselves in an H.P Lovecraft novel Sam."

A string of curse words flooded her mind as she laid her head in her hand.

"Did you accept a job at Arkham Asylum?" Weston asked slowly.

"Marley? Check the calendar," Sam mumbled.

She listened to Marley's nails tapping the paper of the calendar and she didn't need to look up to know the answer to her unspoken question.

God, how the hell did she make to 27 years old?

Slowly, Sam got up from the chair, her shoulders hunched forward in defeat, and she silently started to walk out of the room.

Sam heard Marley shout "Uh Sam what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go drown myself or wash away my stupidity or something on those lines."

Was it too late to start day drinking now?

* * *

**A shorter chapter that is mostly set up. Don't worry, the next chapter will be kicking things up a bit. **

**There were some changes I made to this story such as changing one of the character's name to Marcus and replacing Batman from the character tag with disaster child Jason Todd. This is due to the fact I have several scenes planned for our boi Jason. Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors, I don't have much time to actually edit.**

**I hope yall enjoy! Until Next Time**


End file.
